Atrapados
by Elewenfm
Summary: La TARDIS aterriza en el Edimburgo victoriano, allí el Doctor y Rose encontrarán una misteriosa mansión de la que será complicado salir.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte estaba agazapada en un rincón de la estancia apretando sus sienes con las dos manos.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, más que nunca, creía que le estallaría de un momento a otro como si fuese una olla a presión y que el estruendo que iba a causar salpicaría las cuatro paredes de la habitación con sus sesos.

La imagen de una niña sonriente con un par de coletas siendo balanceada por su padre en un columpio durante una mañana soleada se repetía en bucle en su mente desde hacía cinco minutos y, aunque podía parecer un recuerdo feliz de su niñez, no lo era: la secuencia siempre se detenía justo cuando llegaba aquel terrible instante que quería olvidar. Sin embargo, por mucho que presionara los párpados, el dolor que le producían sus recuerdos infantiles no se aliviaba, por mucho que gritara, tampoco. Temía que el terrible final estuviera por venir.

No se quería marchar, ella no, y mientras se aferraba a este efímero pensamiento las pupilas se le tornaron blanquecinas como la nieve. A continuación, sobrevino el fatal desenlace que tanto temía: Charlotte quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

El grupo de gente que se encontraba en la misma estancia dio un paso atrás: estaban muy asustados.

—No os acerquéis a ella—dijo Sacha con voz queda al resto de personas que acababa de presenciar lo sucedido.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—susurró Olivia, asustada.

El resto asintió.

—Aún no sabemos cómo, lo hemos intentado todo—señaló lord Braxton sin ocultar su nerviosismo.

Los tres se quedaron con la espalda pegada a la pared, conteniendo la respiración mientras contemplaban estupefactos el estado en el que había quedado el cuerpo inmóvil de Charlotte. Ninguno de ellos quería ser el siguiente en caer presa de la locura que la había llevado a ese trágico estado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Edimburgo, otoño.1893_

El Doctor fue el primero en bajar de la TARDIS para inspeccionar el lugar donde habían aterrizado.

Era de noche, eso le gustaba porque así podía seguir contemplando las estrellas desde la Tierra, su segundo hogar. Sin embargo, había demasiado silencio en el callejón donde estaba, y eso ya no le agradaba tanto. Además, estaba helando y el frío le entumecía el cuerpo; por suerte, llevaba la gabardina puesta.

Rose salió detrás de él luciendo un vestido victoriano en un tono malva que realzaba su figura. Por un lado, le parecía un poco agobiante, pero también encontraba divertido ir ataviada acorde a la época que iban a visitar, no era algo de lo que todo el mundo pudiese presumir de haber hecho alguna vez en la vida perteneciendo al siglo XXI

—Por fin estamos pisando el Londres victoriano—dijo Rose, sonriente y cogiéndose del brazo del Doctor.

—Bueno, a lo mejor no es Londres, nos hemos desviado un poco—explicó el Doctor, rascándose la cabeza—, pero estamos en la época victoriana, eso está claro—prosiguió señalando las lámparas de gas que alumbraban la ciudad. Algunas de ellas estaban apagadas, lo cual le pareció normal teniendo en cuenta que eran más de las ocho de la tarde.

—No importa, vayamos a ver qué hay por aquí—añadió Rose, encogiendo los hombros.

La chica londinense todavía recordaba la primera vez que pisó esa época: en esa ocasión conoció a un Charles Dickens envuelto en un problema de unos supuestos fantasmas que resultaron ser unos alienígenas que pretendían invadir la Tierra, esto sucedió en Cardiff y en ese momento estaban en Edimburgo, a cientos de millas de distancia de la lluviosa capital galesa.

El impresionante castillo medieval les observaba estoico desde la imponente colina en la que se alzaba. El Doctor suspiró al volver a verlo de nuevo; habían sucedido centenares de peripecias entre sus antiguas murallas y él estuvo presente en las importantes. Sin embargo, la fortaleza no era su preocupación en ese instante.

—¿Por qué no hay gente en la calle?—Quiso saber Rose.

—Es muy tarde y no querrán pasear a estas horas con la temperatura que hace, refresca demasiado incluso para ser Escocia en esta época del año—concluyó el Doctor—. ¿Rose?

La muchacha no contestó porque había desparecido de su lado de pronto.

El Doctor se preocupó por ella. No le gustaba perder de vista a sus compañeros de manera repentina, mientras viajaban junto a él eran su responsabilidad, y además, Jackie jamás le perdonaría que no la devolviese de una pieza; sus dos corazones tampoco.

Caminó un trecho para buscarla; por suerte, no se encontraba muy lejos de donde había aterrizado la TARDIS. Frente a ellos había una casa de dos plantas y un jardín, con la extensión necesaria para que cupiesen varias estatuas de mármol de tamaño natural.

No era capaz de contar cuantas había en total, esto le llamó mucho la atención ya que no había visto tanta escultura junta en su vida, salvo aquella vez que estuvieron en las galerías del Museo Británico, claro.

Rose trató de contarlas, pero estaban demasiado pegadas entre ellas; no obstante, la abundante vegetación que crecía a su alrededor también era un impedimento para discernirlas con nitidez, y además de eso no había suficiente luz en la fachada porque las lámparas de la entrada también estaban apagadas.

Estaban a oscuras, la única luz que tenían era la de la luna.

Desde la puerta exterior no se veía ningún movimiento dentro del edificio. Quizá las personas que debían vivir allí se habían ido a dormir ya o la casa estaba deshabitada por alguna razón. Rose prefería la primera opción.

—¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? ¿Cuántas crees que hay, Doctor?

—No lo sé, pero la puerta está abierta, averigüemos cuántas estatuas hay—dijo sonriendo tras abrir la cerradura con el destornillador sónico.

Todas ellas tenían el rostro tapado con las manos, lo cual les resultaba más inquietante.

El Doctor había visto muchas criaturas imposibles a lo largo de sus novecientos años, pero nunca algo tan estremecedor como aquello. Parecían estar vivas bajo la capa pétrea de la que estaban hechas, aunque pudo comprobar que estaban inmóviles por completo.

No obstante, estaba escuchando sus voces murmurando dentro de su cabeza, todas a la vez, pero no le dijo nada a Rose para no preocuparla. Eran humanas, masculinas y femeninas, que provenían de un tiempo lejano, un eco constante martilleando su mente de Señor del Tiempo. A veces su capacidad telepática le resultaba incómoda, pero mantenía la compostura con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Tenía que concentrarse en sus palabras para averiguar de dónde venían.

—Creo que hay veintitrés en total. ¿Quién es capaz de adornar su jardín con tantas estatuas? Es espeluznante—sentenció la chica.

—Tienes razón, hay demasiadas para ser una mera decoración—prosiguió el Doctor.

—No será un cementerio, ¿verdad?—Dijo de pronto Rose—.No, vaya estupidez. Es una casa la gente no tiene lápidas en sus jardines.

Ambos caminaron entre las esculturas sin tocarlas por lo que pudiese suceder.

Vistas de cerca parecían más reales; las había de distintos tamaños, hombres y mujeres que vestían con la indumentaria propia de la alta sociedad de esos días.

—Esto es muy raro—murmulló el Doctor.

—No parece muy normal, a lo mejor deberíamos volver a la TARDIS, pero… mejor llamemos a la puerta—le animó Rose cuando la tuvieron delante.

Dio dos golpes con la aldaba, esperaron unos minutos y nadie abrió. Rose aprovechó para asomarse por uno de los ventanales, pero seguía sin ver nada. Al cabo de un rato insistió de nuevo y la puerta se abrió por fin para dejarles entrar.

Detrás no había ningún mayordomo para recibirles ni nada que se le pareciera, solo una amplia entrada iluminada por unos candelabros.

Los dos cruzaron sus miradas extrañados: esto era nuevo incluso para el Doctor.

Por supuesto, no creía en los fantasmas y en esa época no habían inventado los sistemas automáticos para abrir puertas.

Entraron cogidos de la mano.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¿Dónde estás?—llamaba Rose. El Doctor se había esfumado de su lado y eso no le gustaba. Ante ella había un pasillo largo que conducía hasta una puerta, su instinto le dijo que debía abrirla, ¿y si estaba allí?

Rose se convenció de que debía ser valiente, el Doctor no la iba a abandonar. Nunca lo hacía, no la dejaba atrás,…

Eso comenzaba a ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

El corredor olía a humedad y estaba repleto de cuadros situados en hilera que imaginó que debían ser muy valiosos. La mayoría eran retratos de un hombre del que no pudo distinguir bien el rostro debido a la escasa iluminación de la casa, era algo que empezaba a detestar en ese sitio, no había luz; si el Doctor hubiese estado a su lado usaría el destornillador sónico para alumbrarlo, esa función la conocía.

Rose giró el pomo de la puerta con sigilo, todavía no sabía si la casa estaba deshabitada, pero entre esas cuatro paredes también hacía mucho frío. La joven pensó que las chimeneas, estuvieran donde estuvieran, estarían apagadas.

Al entrar en la habitación vio a tres personas que le hacían señas con las manos para que se marchara, pero ella desobedeció y se quedó dentro de la estancia observando sus semblantes atemorizados, entonces Rose comprendió que necesitaban su ayuda.

La puerta se cerró tras de ella con un estruendo.

El Doctor corría por pasillos en busca de Rose. No podía haberse desvanecido de su lado, tenía que existir un motivo para eso.

—¡Rose! ¡Rose!—La llamó, pero no le contestaba. Eso le preocupó.

La buscó por cada rincón de la casa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había estado dando vueltas en círculo durante más de media hora, sin encontrar una salida. Las puertas con las que se iba encontrando estaban cerradas con llave y el destornillador sónico no las desbloqueaba. No lo entendía, las cerraduras eran metálicas, debía funcionar.

El Doctor estaba atrapado y eso le divertía.

No obstante, tenía una prioridad más apremiante: encontrar a Rose.

De forma que usó su artilugio sónico para averiguar qué sitio era ese y buscar algún rastro de su compañera de viaje. El destornillador detectó cuatro señales de vida humana y tres presencias imposibles.

No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar pero daría con ellos costase lo que costase, ya se ocuparía de saber qué era aquella cosa desconocida.

El suelo crujía bajo sus pies mientras corría de un lado para otro.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Oh, no! ... ¿Cómo has entrado?—Susurró Sacha, temerosa.

—La casa debe dejar entrar a la gente—aseguró lord Braxton—, pero no salir.

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó Olivia.

—Rose…—se presentó—, ¿y vosotros? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué hay tantas estatuas en el jardín? Nunca había visto tantas juntas—aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros. Después temió haber sido tan directa.

—¿Estatuas?—Inquirió lord Braxton, arqueando la ceja—.Yo no tengo ninguna estatua en el jardín—aseguró.

Después de decir esto, el lord se presentó y el resto le imitó. Sacha era la cocinera de la casa y Olivia una visitante ocasional que se había quedado atrapada en ese sitio, igual que Rose.

La primera era una mujer de baja estatura, caderas anchas, cabellos rizados y ojos azules; llevaba el mandil puesto y sus manos todavía olían a mantequilla. La segunda era una chica espigada y pelirroja ataviada con un traje bermellón.

—He vivido en esta casa durante cuarenta y cinco años y jamás he tenido una estatua en mi jardín, me parece de un gusto tétrico—añadió lord Braxton.

Este tenía un aspecto impecable; era un hombre de mediana edad que vestía con un elegante traje de seda ocre y llevaba un reloj de bolsillo guardado en el chaleco. Trataba de mantener la compostura delante de las mujeres con las que compartía estancia; sin embargo, los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo bajo su techo le superaban.

Entonces Rose recordó algo muy importante:

—¿Habéis visto al Doctor? Venía con él pero ahora no sé donde está… tengo que encontrarle como sea.

—¿El Doctor?—Preguntaron el resto.

—Sí, es un hombre alto, delgado, de pelo castaño y que viste con un traje marrón…

—describió Rose.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

—No ha entrado nadie de esas características aquí, por suerte—resopló Sacha—.No tiene que entrar nadie más porque acabaremos como ella—dijo, señalando el cuerpo inerte de Charlotte.

Su cuerpo parecía un papel arrugado, pálido y carente de vida.

Rose se sobrecogió al verla.

—Era mi prometida—susurró lord Braxton, conteniendo la respiración.

—¡No la toques!—Dijo Olivia de manera repentina, agarrando el brazo de la joven londinense para evitar que se acercara.


	5. Chapter 5

El Doctor ya no escuchaba los lamentos en su cabeza, eso era un alivio. No obstante, ya no se encontraba en el interior de la casa: estaba bajo un cielo anaranjado y pisaba un suelo escarpado que estaba muy lejos de la Tierra y que le resultaba familiar; el Doctor estaba en Gallifrey. Demasiado lejos.

—¡Brillante! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Pues aquí estoy—dijo el Doctor, golpeando su pecho—.Pero ni si te ocurra tocarle a ella—sentenció mientras buscaba una salida.

Nadie respondió.

Era consciente de que aquello era una anomalía producida por algo que desconocía.

La TARDIS estaba aparcada en el exterior de la casa victoriana, no podía haber viajado con ella y menos al planeta en el que había crecido, porque no podía recorrer su propia línea temporal.

El Doctor se encontró frente a la entrada de la academia de los Señores del Tiempo. Estaba tal y como la recordaba, antes de que fuese destruida en la Guerra del Tiempo. Había pasado muy buenos momentos estudiando en sus aulas, corriendo por sus pasillos y leyendo en su inmensa biblioteca donde aprendió todo lo que sabía, aunque el Doctor nunca fue un gran estudiante. Volver a ver aquello le hizo recordar que había perdido todo lo que amaba y también lo que le disgustaba. Los Daleks eran la causa de su desgracia, ellos eran los culpables de la destrucción de su planeta, solo ellos.

El Doctor respiró hondo para evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas, las emociones no eran buenas consejeras en ese momento, trató de mantener la cabeza fría, no debía dejarse llevar por la melancolía, aquello no era real, era solo una ilusión que alguien había creado para él. Dio un respingo, tenía que encontrar una puerta, cualquier cosa que le pudiese sacar de allí.

A continuación encendió el destornillador sónico para rastrear una salida y se dio cuenta de que hacerlo solo no era tan emocionante.

—Vaya, lo siento—dijo Rose mirando a lord Braxton, que estaba frente a ella conservando el porte.

—Nunca la olvidaré…—suspiró.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? Quiero decir… ¿Notaste algo extraño durante estos días?—Quiso saber Rose.

El lord negó con la cabeza.

—Estábamos celebrando la pedida de mano, nuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos estaban en el salón disfrutando de una agradable velada en la que no faltaba el mejor _champagne_—explicó el dueño de la casa—.Entonces escuchamos un estruendo que venía del exterior, pero ninguno de los presentes le dimos importancia porque nadie sufrió daños.

—¿Cuánta gente había en esa fiesta?—Preguntó Rose.

—No estoy seguro pero debíamos de ser alrededor de quince o veinte—respondió lord Braxton.

—Veintitrés en total y tres personas del servicio—añadió Sacha.

Rose recordó algo.

—Ese era el número de estatuas que había fuera—aseguró—Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea y encontrar al Doctor—La joven estaba convencida de que aquellos acontecimientos tenían alguna conexión.

Rose intentó abrir la puerta pero no lo consiguió, estaba atrancada.

—¿Por qué no se abre?—Inquirió Rose, furiosa.

—Ya te lo he dicho jovencita, no podemos salir—contestó Lord Braxton—, lo cual es inexplicable, igual que todo lo que está sucediendo aquí dentro. Acabaremos como ella.

—No, eso no sucederá—prosiguió Rose.

—¿Quién es ese Doctor?—Preguntó Olivia, balbuceando.

Todas las miradas se volvieron a centrar en ella.

—Es el único que nos podrá sacar de aquí. Es un buen hombre, siempre sabe qué hay que hacer. Ha visto millones de estrellas, ha salvado el universo miles de veces…—comenzó a decir Rose.

Olivia asintió.

—Pero no podrá salvarnos a nosotros—añadió Sacha temblando.

—¿De dónde proviene ese hombre?—Inquirió Olivia.

—De Gallifrey—aseguró Rose.

—¿Eso está en Irlanda?—interrumpió lord Braxton.

Rose no contestó. No sabía explicarle donde estaba el planeta de dónde del que procedía el Doctor porque nunca le había llevado a verlo y nunca lo haría. Solo le hablaba de su hogar en contadas ocasiones, cuando se ponía nostálgico.

—En cualquier caso, ese Doctor no está aquí y no creo que tenga nada que ver con esto. Nadie puede salvarnos—espetó Lord Braxton—.No descansaremos en paz.

—Él sí—aseguró Rose con firmeza, nadie la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión—.Me encontrará, nos encontrará a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

La academia de los Señores del Tiempo estaba intacta, sus pasillos vacíos y su biblioteca rebosante de libros de las épocas del universo y todos los idiomas que se existían a lo largo y ancho del cosmos. Por aquel entonces el Doctor todavía no tenía la TARDIS, no la había robado. Esa fue su mayor locura y, sin embargo, la mejor decisión que había tomado en su existencia.

Pero el Doctor nunca descansa, el Doctor siempre va hacia adelante. No mira hacia atrás.

Volvió a sentir frío.

No tenía miedo, pensaba en que Rose estaba cerca y no tardaría en dar con ella.

Gallifrey se diluyó en el suelo de forma repentina.

El Doctor sonrió.

No obstante, la presencia que encontró en su lugar le hizo torcer el gesto.

—Ya está, lo arreglé—dijo un hombre vestido con indumentaria militar, ojos azules y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su atractivo rostro, sujetaba una especie de pistola con la mano derecha—.Ya no habrá más ilusiones ópticas.

—¿Jack?—Inquirió el Doctor, haciendo una mueca.

Este le saludó como si fuese un mando superior.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Doctor—dijo el capitán—.Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día. Llevo investigando aquí desde que me enteré del accidente de anoche y aún no sé lo que ha sucedido, pero ha desaparecido gente y esto tiene mala pinta…

El Doctor asintió.

Por unos instantes le costó admitir que su presencia era muy oportuna: el capitán Jack le daba mala espina. Sin embargo, por una extraña razón los dos hacían un buen equipo cuando había emergencias.

—¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?—le preguntó.

—Puedo intentarlo—dijo Jack, ladeando la cabeza.

El Doctor le explicó lo sucedido desde que aterrizó en Edimburgo y entonces Jack pensó en un plan apresurado. Tenían que ser rápidos actuando porque el ser que estaba recreándose en esa casa les había encontrado, sabía que uno de los dos estaba arruinando sus planes y no le hacía ninguna gracia.

El Doctor y Jack corrieron juntos de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose estaba acurrucada en el suelo junto a los demás, se le agotaban las ideas. También había perdido la noción del tiempo, y eso nunca le había sucedido mientras había viajado con el Doctor, por mucho que disfrutara a su lado.

Había un día y una noche, un horario solar establecido, aunque en ocasiones era una locura y optaba por ignorarlo, ya que era diferente en cada planeta. Así que si tenía hambre comía de lo que encontraba en la despensa de la TARDIS, si tenía sueño dormía en su propia cama, era mucho más grande que la que tenía en Londres y más cómoda. También tenía un aseo individual donde podía disfrutar un relajante baño de espuma en una antigua bañera romana.

—No tenéis nada para comer, ¿verdad?—Preguntó Rose.

Sacha negó con la cabeza.

—La cocina está en el piso de abajo—aseguró.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Yo he escuchado hablar de Gallifrey otras veces—irrumpió Olivia de pronto.

Rose se giró al escuchar el nombre del planeta.

—Pero eso es imposible…quiero decir, Gallifrey despareció—explicó la muchacha.

Sacha y lord Braxton también estaban sorprendidos por aquella revelación.

—Gallifrey está situado en la constelación de Kasterborous, era un lugar apacible, pleno de belleza…

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?—Inquirió Rose.

Olivia sacó de sus faldas un cubo luminoso, cubierto por otro más grande de cristal. En una de sus caras había dibujado un pico y un cincel cruzados entre sí en forma de equis.

—Es una rareza que compré en el mercadillo de Akhaten. El comerciante que me lo vendió tenía prisa por deshacerse de él y me lo dejó a un buen precio, aseguraba que era una obra del diablo porque en su interior se podían escuchar voces…

—¿Akhaten?—exclamó lord Braxton. Sacha arqueó una ceja.

—Necesitaba víveres para regresar a casa y ese parecía un planeta agradable. Venía recomendado en _La guía del autoestopista galáctico_.

—¿El planeta Akhaten?—Repitió lord Braxton—.Creo que has leído demasiado Julio Verne.

—No, me temo que no… ¿eres una viajera del espacio?—Preguntó Rose.

—Lo era, mi nave se estrelló justo detrás de esta casa cuando chocó con algo que no vi y no pude esquivar—explicó Olivia—,intenté repararla y al no conseguirlo, decidí buscar ayuda usando el filtro de percepción; mi indumentaria espacial no era la más apropiada para esta época, y terminé metida en una fiesta de compromiso en la que no había sido invitada.

—Eso es un descaro—espetó lord Braxton.

—Lo siento, creía que podría encontrar un mecánico, alguien que me pudiese ayudar…—se disculpó la mujer.

—¡O un Doctor!—exclamó una voz desconocida para la mayoría de ellos. Había conseguido abrir la puerta y estaba plantado en el umbral para que todos pudiesen verle.

—¡Doctor!—Exclamó Rose y luego se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarle. Este la correspondió.

—Y un capitán—tosió Jack detrás de él. Sostenía la pistola sónica con ambas manos cubriendo el paso.

—Vamos, hay que salir deprisa, no hay tiempo—apremió el Doctor.

Rose le imitó y les animó a que salieran.

—¿Qué sucede, Doctor?—Quiso saber Rose.

—Sácales de la casa, rápido—dijo.

Hacía frío, una figura grisácea se acercaba hasta ellos gimiendo.

—Ya viene, ya viene—sollozó Sacha, estaba paralizada por el terror.

—Está llegando, vamos, tenéis que iros—dijo Jack viendo que se retrasaban.

Lord Braxton trató de convencerle de que no podían retrasarse pero Sacha se quedó agachada en el suelo, era demasiado tarde para ella.

Decidieron dejarla atrás. Rose iba delante con lord Braxton y la viajera espacial, mientras el Doctor les seguía en la retaguardia.

Se escucharon unos disparos a los que les siguió un silencio sepulcral.


	8. Chapter 8

Esperaron al lado de la TARDIS, estaban a salvo.

—¿Así que tú eres el Doctor? ¿Doctor qué?—Inquirió lord Braxton.

—Sólo el Doctor—contestó Olivia, Rose y el Doctor clavaron sus miradas en ella—.El cubo dice su nombre…—explicó, depositándolo entre sus manos.

—Es un mensaje del Escultor, que ocultaba algo más en su interior—explicó.

—¿Le conoces?—preguntó Olivia.

—Sí, claro, le encantaba esculpir estatuas de mármol cuando era estudiante, por eso escogió ese nombre…—contestó el Doctor. Entonces se detuvo y miró el jardín—.

¡Oh, no!

—¿Qué ha pasado con ese capitán? ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?—quiso saber lord Braxton.

—Está bien—aseguró, ladeando la cabeza.

El Doctor se guardó el cubo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con disimulo.

Después todos presenciaron como la mayoría de las estatuas volvían a su estado normal, la gente podía moverse.

Lord Braxton suspiró aliviado. Y el Doctor comprendió lo que había sucedido.

Aquella cosa que les perseguía era lo que debía de ser Jack si hubiese seguido siendo mortal, era una versión suya alternativa que vagaba a la deriva por el universo sin destino, era un fantasma interestelar. El otro capitán debió cruzarse en algún momento con el cubo mensajero del Escultor, este conservaba en su interior la esencia destructiva del Señor del Tiempo y ambos elementos se fusionaron creando una criatura escalofriante que necesitaba material para esculpir.

La viajera se estrelló en la Tierra, ya que era el planeta donde más materia prima había para su fin, el otro Jack provocó el accidente de la nave al hacerse fuerte. Aquel ser había decidido torturarles con sus peores recuerdos antes de convertirles en estatuas vivientes, en el caso de Charlotte fue la repentina muerte de su padre de un infarto al corazón cuando jugaba con ella en el parque.


	9. Chapter 9

El capitán fue a buscarlos más tarde.

—¿Qué hacéis ahí plantados mirando? Todavía hay que reparar una nave—dijo Jack, sonriente.

Luego saludó por fin a lord Braxton y Olivia.

—Encantado.

—Jack, no empieces…—le reprendió el Doctor.

—Solo estoy siendo educado…—aseguró.

Rose sonrió, aliviada; todo había vuelto a salir bien gracias al Doctor.

Por su parte, Jack consiguió reparar el vehículo espacial de la viajera con ayuda de los repuestos que le proporcionó la TARDIS y lord Braxton recuperó su mansión y a su prometida.

—¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros?—preguntó lord Braxton.

—Seguiremos viajando con la TARDIS—contestó Rose.

—¿A dónde iréis?—Quiso saber Charlotte.

El Doctor se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿a que es fascinante?—Contestó.

—Ya veo, os iréis con esa caja azul mágica a explorar el espacio y Olivia en esa crisálida gigante. Es demasiado para mí—Aseguró lord Braxton.

—En ese caso es mejor que no cuentes nada de lo sucedido—sugirió el Doctor—,la tecnología apenas está emergiendo en este siglo, aunque lo cierto es que Leonardo da Vinci destacó en el Renacimiento por sus inventos…

—Nadie me creería—aseguró.

La pareja se despidió de los viajeros para siempre: la TARDIS se disipó delante de ellos emitiendo un sonido agudo que resonó en sus oídos durante unos instantes.

—Gracias, Doctor—dijo Charlotte susurrando.

Olivia despegó tras ellos sin dejar rastro. Los daños provocados llevarían más tiempo para ser reparados; no obstante, todos habían regresado a la vida sin saber que era lo que les había sucedido.

Jack regresó a Cardiff llevando un nuevo artilugio alienígena con él, uno de los más preciados junto con la mano amputada del Doctor, para ponerla a buen recaudo puesto que era un objeto muy peligroso.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Jack?—Le preguntó una mujer morena con acento galés al verle aparecer.

—Fui a ver al Doctor.

No le dijo más, porque sabía que no estaba preparada para conocer su historia.


End file.
